


Wet and Long

by themayflynans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: America, Bedtime Stories Secret Santa 2017, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rated T for suggestive language, Romance, married husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayflynans/pseuds/themayflynans
Summary: Victor stared down the curved, hard length of it, heart hammering in his chest with nerves and anticipation. He didn’t know how Yuuri had done this before, had not known his time in America had been so...adventurous.





	Wet and Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikai02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikai02/gifts).



> A drabble written for the incomparable Maja in the Bedtime Stories Discord Secret Santa exchange. It also happens to be my debut fic in the YOI fandom, and the first fic I've completed and posted in almost ten years. 
> 
> I hope you like this as much as I liked (okay, _loved_ ) writing it. <3

Victor stared down the curved, hard length of it, heart hammering in his chest with nerves and anticipation. He didn’t know how Yuuri had done this before, had not known his time in America had been so...adventurous.  
  
Placing a calming hand on his bare chest, slippery with sweat, he licked his lips and turned around to look back at Yuuri. His husband stood close behind him, flushed with excitement.  
  
“Yuuri, I-I…” he closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath to clear the tremor in his voice. “I don’t know...if I can do this. What if it hurts?”  
  
Yuuri’s warm brown eyes were kind as he very gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “Vitya. If you think you won’t be able to do this, we don’t have to. I will never make you do something you’re not ready for. But I can promise you that you won’t get hurt. It will feel wonderful. You just need to relax.”  
  
“Okay. Yes.” Victor nodded, turning back around. “Okay.”  
  
He bore down gently, feeling against his cheeks the cold wetness that would ensure a smooth slide. He could focus only on the monstrous length of it, the distinctive bright blue color coating its girth.  
  
His heart leapt into his throat. His legs quivered. His knuckles were white with how hard he gripped it, whiter than the white fluff at the edge of his vision, a stark contrast to the ring that glinted on his finger.  
  
Slowly—it felt like an eternity, but could not have been more than a few seconds—he warmed up to the feeling. _I can do this. Yuuri believes in me._  
  
He turned back to look at him one more time.  
  
Yuuri, ever kind and understanding.  
  
Yuuri, who had always just wanted him to stay true to himself.  
  
Yuuri, who would love him no matter how this turned out.  
  
Even if he hated it and never wanted to do it again. Even if it made him cry.  
  
“I love you, _zolotse_." His voice trembled with unbridled emotion.  
  
“I love you too, Vitya. I’ll stay close to you, in this and in all things.”  
  
Victor’s heart felt full. Of courage, of love. He wanted this. It was going to be okay.  
  
“Are you ready?” came a bored-sounding voice off to the side.  
  
Victor turned sharply to glower at the interloper, who looked deeply unamused.  
  
“ _Do you know who I am?_ ” he barked, and immediately felt himself flush with shame. He was not the type of man to flash his celebrity card in a fit of temper. But these were trying times.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Nikiforov, which is why I’ve allowed you and Mr. Katsooki—”  
  
“—it’s Katsuki—”  
  
“—to hold up the line for the last three and a half minutes. But if you’re not going down this slide, I am going to have to ask you to descend via the staircase.” The pimply youth pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before gesturing to the stairs.  
  
“No, sorry. Sorry, everyone,” he called to the small group of patient park-goers standing close to the head of the line behind Yuuri, phone cameras pointed straight at him. “All right, I’ll—okay, I’m ready now.”  
  
He gritted his teeth and pushed his hips forward and down Summit Plummet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Summit Plummet, the world's third-tallest water slide. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfyc9T5OgGc)
> 
> Come yell with/at me on [Tumblr](https://www.themayflynans.tumblr.com).


End file.
